Agents and Penetration
by ryannoels18
Summary: Brittany is a DEA agent and part of a task force put together to take down a prominent Cartel operating out of Puerto Rico. Santana is the daughter of Don Lopez, head of the Cartel, asked by her father to seduce the young American agent to find out what she knows about their business. Gleekinkmeme fill. G!p.


**AN: Quick fill from gleekinkmeme just to keep from getting writings block. Enjoy!**

AU, G!P Brittany is a DEA agent and part of a taskforce put together to take down a prominent Cartel operating out of Puerto Rico. She occasionally visits San Juan, and stays in a hotel operated by the leaders of the Cartel, which brings her to their attention.

Santana is the daughter of Don Lopez, head of the Cartel, asked by her father to seduce the young American agent to find out what she knows about their business. Santana agrees, confident that she can succeed and impress her father to rise up in the organization.

Her m meets Brittany in the hotel bar and seduces the seemingly innocent blonde up to her room. Initially Santana believes she has control in the bedroom, until Brittany takes it and fucks the brunette so well she turns her into her personal cockslut.

After she fucks her several times, Brittany reveals she knows who Santana is and demands that she submit to her completely. Santana willingly lies down on her lap and is spanked until she admits her loyalty to the agent.

A week later, Santana testifies against the Cartel and her entire family, and goes back to the apartment she shares with Brittany. The blonde is promoted for the Latina's testimony and rewards her with passionate, loving sex.

Want:

-Consensual sex and spanking

-Happy ending

* * *

 **Double Agents and Penetration **

Santana smiled peering down at her beautiful one month old baby boy. The house was quiet with her wife a couple of feet away from her quietly snoring as she marveled at the beautiful sight she brought into the world.

She never thought she could be a mother especially with how she was raised, but here she was almost three years from the night she met her wife as a proud mommy. She grinned thinking back on that stormy night that gave her a new lease on life:

 _Flashback:_

Santana Consuelo Carlos Lopez was on a mission.

There were talks of a DEA agent in town asking questions about her family and she had been ordered to find out everything she knows on the agent.

Santana didn't grow up in your usual white-picket fence family. No she grew up in lavish mansions filled with the most exquisite pieces of art and sculptures. She walked around on marble floors decorated in gold. She wore some of the worlds most expensive jewels and diamonds and drove the markets hottest cars.

She never had to worry about lifting a finger because from the day she was born she was spoiled and taken care of all because of her father Carlos Francisco Lopez otherwise known as Don Lopez of 'The Jackal' depending on who you asked.

While most peoples parents were teachers, police offices, or doctors hers was the leader of the notorious Lopez Cartel proudly named after her grandpa Juan Julio Lopez who had built his from a lowly delivery driver to the leader of one of the most lucrative and dangerous cartels in the world.

The Lopez Cartel was notorious due to the large amount of drugs that shipped and their ruthlessness. People had learned to respect them very quickly when word got around of her Grandpa Julio's love for cutting peoples tongue off whenever they spoke badly about him or his family.

They were one of the world's top cartels with influence all across the world. They did everything from money laundering to drug running. If it was illegal it was a safe bet that someone in the Lopez Cartel did it.

They had soldiers all across the world and although many people have tried no one was ever able to take them down and live to tell the tale. For years the FBI, CIA, and other multiple government factions used everything they had to end their reign, and each time they would not only evade arrest, but come back stronger.

This was her life and as the only heir to Carlos Lopez she was next in line to take the reins of the cartel. She had been trained all her life from this moment from the time she was a little girl sitting in her grandpa or daddy's lap during their business meetings up until now.

This is all she ever known and now that her grandfather was happily retired in panama and her dad years away from doing the same it was time for her to start taking more of an interest in the family business.

For the past year she had been shadowing her fathers every move soaking in everything he told her down to its smallest details. She didn't want to risk the chance of failing.

This was her life and all she ever known. Her mom died during childbirth with her and she was an only child of an only child. Her Dad and grandparents were the only people she trusted and she would never do anything to disappoint them.

So when word got around of a DEA agent asking questions about them she was the first person her father thought could handle this. He groomed her for this moment, and after years this would be her first true test. She had already shown she was ruthless and could keep up with some of his best soldiers with the drug pushing now it was just time to see if she could be cunning and outsmart the government.

"How do I look" Santana said straightening out her dress that barely covered her body parts.

"Mm" Carlos grunted. It's not like he liked seeing his one and only child dress like this even if she did look beautiful it was still too short for his liking.

"You look hot" one of his foot soldiers Puckerman grinned causing both of them to glare at him.

"Shut up" Carlos hissed hand placed on the golden gun he kept readily available on his hip.

"Yes sir Don" Puck furiously nodded his face taking on a look of sheer fear.

He took one more look at his daughter a small smile on her face as he thought about his late wife. Maria Lopez was considered to be a saint to a lot of people. She was kind, fair, and beautiful but with that beauty came the ruthlessness of a panther. If people were scared of Carlos and his father they were damn near petrified about his wife.

While both of the Dons had a knack for cutting out peoples tongue Lady Maria had an act for cutting off peoples limbs and mailing it to their families piece by piece. She complimented him in every way and when she died giving birth to their daughter his world stopped.

He not only lost his wife, but his best friend as well. He would never forget hearing the sound of his daughters cry as the sound of the heart monitor failing played in the background. It was the best and worst day of his life.

But before she died he promise her to do everything he could to protect their child and although he didn't show it he was somewhat nervous about putting Santana out there. She was barely 25 years old and although she was next in line he didn't want her to have to deal with this kind of stuff until she was at least thirty if not older.

"You look beautiful mija" Carlos smiled which is something he rarely did anymore unless he was around his daughter.

"Thanks Daddy" Santana grinned. "Alright I think I'm ready" she nodded gathering her purse and belongings.

"Be careful mija" Carlos warned his face stern.

"I will daddy" the Latina assured leaning over and kissing her dad on the cheek before climbing out the car Puck quietly following her.

"Puck" the Don called out. "If anything happens to her I'll murder your entire family, are we clear?"

Puck gulped, "Yes sir" he nodded knowing that he was far from joking closing the car door and watching it drive off before running to catch back up with his charge.

The younger Lopez rolled her eyes seeing the Mohawk idiot follow close behind her. "When we go in there we don't know each other. I don't need you blowing my cover before it even starts" she insisted.

Puck sighed seeing that he really had no choice especially since when the Don was away she was the de-facto leader, and honestly he was used to this. He had been charged with protecting the girl since she was sixteen and he didn't take kind to anyone thinking he was bad at his job no matter how idiotic he could be at times.

"Yes ma'am" he obliged slowing his strides so he was a couple of steps behind her as they entered the hotel lobby.

Santana shot a flirtatious smirk at the doorman sauntering in the place like she owned it, and she did since it was her father's money that started the hotel chain.

She made her way through the lobby commanding all the attention as she headed to the bars her plan set and ready to be in motion. Luckily growing up her father had been pretty protected of her so although people knew Don Lopez had a daughter only their close friends and confidants knew what she looked like.

She was the cartels best kept secret and her father had killed a lot of people making sure no one spoke about her in any capacity until the time came for her to take the thrown.

Or so she thought.

Santana maneuvered her way through the high society crowd a coy smirk on her face as she walked up to the bar and took her seat everything about her screaming power and money. Puck on the other hand had made his way to the booths making sure he had a clear view of his charge before ordering a drink.

Santana smiled looking around the room her head pausing when she saw exactly who she was here for:

DEA Brittany Pierce sat in her own booth drapped down in the most expensive suit she owned thanks to the agency. This was her first major case and she had worked hard to get here.

The Lopez Cartel had been on the agencies list for four decades now, and no one was ever able to get close enough to the family. Every agent they sent out came back either in a box or disappeared altogether.

And no matter how hard they tried they were never able to get any charges to stick. The Lopez's owned this country and had hands in a lot of pockets so every time they would arrest and charge one of the foot soldiers or head guys their witnesses would disappear or refused to testify. And because the Lopez's had a habit of cutting up peoples bodies and burying or burning them it was hard to get any evidence from them.

The only thing they could prove was the money laundering and they still didn't have enough to make a concrete case about it, and after multiple failed trials and lawsuits the agency didn't want to make a move until they had an iron shut case.

And that's were Brittany Pierce came in; she was the DEA's rising star quickly earning the nickname "The Closer" by some of her peers, but that was for small time cases. She was now in the big leagues and this would make and break her career…or you know possibly get her killed.

So here she was in one of the city's most popular hotels that just so happened to be a front for the Lopez cartel. She looked around the bar seeing that she was surrounded by some of the countries notorious drug dealers and murderers, and as much as she wanted to pull out her badge and start arresting people that have been on the DEAs radar for years she couldn't risk blowing her cover.

Taking a sip of her scotch and soda she carefully surveyed the room for anyone that was connected to the Lopez cartel instead the small fish that littered the room.

She was so busy trying to see who is who that she didn't even notice a certain Latina walking up to her and sitting down. "So what's a place like this doing in a place like you" she heard surprising her enough to spill her drink on herself.

She turned and as soon as she came eye to eye with the speaker of the voice she gasped in shock. The women in front of her was beyond gorgeous with wavy long black hair, dark chocolate eyes, and full red lips, and the dress on her my god it fit like a second skin.

"H-hell-I mean hi" Brittany choked out quickly grabbing a napkin and wiping at her shirt and chin.

The Latina smirked at the fumbling blonde, "Santana" she introduce holding out her hand.

"Oh" Brittany nodded throwing the napkin on the table. "I'm Brittany…Brittany Pierce" she grinned quickly shaking her hand.

"Mind if I join you?" Santana asked although she already made that decision.

"Please" she replied scooting over so that the Latina could slide in nervously fiddling with her drink as the Latina made herself comfortable.

"So Brittany what are you doing in Puerto Rico?" the Latina inquired with a roll of her tongue.

"Work" the blonde answered.

A teasing smirk crossed the Latinas face, "What kind of work do you do?" she prodded softly placing her hand on the blonde's thigh.

Brittany clenched up feeling the Latinas hand rise a little higher inches away from her crotch, "I'm an executive for an advertising company" she sputtered out.

"Mm" Santana purred leaning into the women. "What kind of advertising?"

"Um…you know…um…for banks and hotels" She stuttered out as the Latinas hand was now a hairs inch away from her length.

Santana couldn't help but love the nervous look on the blondes face seeing the power she had over her already. She was a Lopez which meant she loved two things power and money, and although she was sure the agent didn't make a lot of money she knew that if they sent this blonde after her family then she had connections to a lot of powerful people or at least some information.

And that's exactly why she was here to find out what information the DEA had on her family early on so that they could better prepare and insulate themselves from any repercussions. It's how they were able to stay on top of so many cases pending against them well that and knocking off a lot of witnesses.

They would seduce or intimidate these agents none of them the wiser of what they were doing until it was all over. They've done it for decades and Santana was about to do it again.

"That's hot" the Latina purred her lips pressed against the shell of the blondes ear as her hand now had a firm grip on her length. "Fuck that's feels good" she groaned exploring her crotch and although she could only feel over the women's pants she could tell just by touch that she was working with something special.

Brittany groaned as the Latina sensually rubbed her length her touch firm and enticing. "Fuck" she muttered head thrown back.

"We can if you want" Santana purred slowly unbuckling the blonde's pants and pulling her dick out from her boxers this time getting a real grip on the women's dick.

"God" the blonde moaned her eyes shut as the Latinas hands were wrapped around her dick. Luckily the table of the booth was covering it up or she would probably be exposed to everyone in the bar.

Santana smirked before licking the blonde's ear sucking on her lobe, "Call me Santana" she hotly whispered before leaning over and wrapping her lips around the blonde's large seeping tip.

"Fuck!" Brittany yelled her fist slamming against the table causing a couple of people to look at her, but knowing who was at the table they quickly turned back around not wanting to end up dead.

Santana's swirled her tongue around the darken head licking at her head sucking at it like it was the sweetest lollipop in the world. She let her precum coat her tongue taking one last swirl at it before getting back up wiping at her smear lipstick.

"Jesus Christ" Brittany moaned in shock looking down at her dick which was now hard, exposed, and smeared with red lipstick.

Santana smirked seeing her hard work play out on the blondes face. She didn't often suck dick, but when she did she made sure that she was the best at it. She opened her clutch pulling out her hotel key card and slid it in the suit jacket of the blonde, "If your wanting for me to finish that for you meet me in 30" before sliding out of the booth.

She left the blonde with her dick exposed throwing a slick wink over her shoulder before strutting out of the bar the crowds parting like she was Moses taking them to the promise land.

After coming out of her shock Brittany quickly shoved herself back in her pants fixing her shirt and jacket. She's never been approached by a women so boldly before and damn if she wasn't thinking of going up to the Latinas room tonight, but she had a case.

A case she's been working on for months; and would make her a legend if she cracked it. It's bad enough some of her superiors were already questioning if she can handle a case this large, but she was determined to prove them wrong.

But then again they had been working on this case for over forty years now so what would wait one more day to. Besides the bar was starting to empty and she still hadn't seen anyone that she recognized.

Carlos Lopez barely went out anywhere in public without a large entourage and body guards, and the Senior Lopez was relaxing in panama out of reach from any extradition and their reach.

So why not enjoy her night with beautiful women after all this was Puerto Rico and she's been working non-stop this past year she deserved some fun.

She downed the rest of her drink running her hand over her clothes before casually getting up and making her way out of the bar and towards the elevators mind clearly made up.

Elsewhere, Santana lay back on the large bed downed in nothing but a lace thong and bra confident that in a few minutes she would be seeing the blonde from the bar.

She knew exactly who Brittany S. Pierce was thanks to the vigilant watching of some of their soldiers and of course a couple of leaks and double agents they had in the DEA.

When she was young she also worried about her dad and grandpa going to jail, but every time the DEA or FBI would come and arrest them they would be back out in a couple of hours. So as she got older she was no longer afraid of them because no matter what they did or how hard they tried they always got away with it.

And now that she was poised to be the future of the Lopez Cartel she was going to keep their little tradition going, by any means necessary.

She took a sip of champagne a knowing smirk across her face as she heard the hotel door open and moments later the elusive agent stood across from her and judging by the tent in her pants she knew exactly what she was here for.

"Damn" Brittany groaned her eyes greedily taking in the sight of the Latina. She thought she was gorgeous in the bar, but laying against the red silk sheets of the bed her toned and voluptuous body on full display she was downright scorching.

"So are you going to stand there all night" the Latina purred. "Or are you going to come over here and show me what that big snake in your pants can do"

Brittany grinned quickly losing herself of her jacket, pants, and shoes leaving her in nothing but her boxers and shirt, and when she made her way across the room and on the bed she was stopped by the Latinas heel pressing against her shoulder.

"Uh huh" Santana teased stopping the agent in her tracks. "If you want this you're going to have to earn it" she smirked as her fingers teased her nipples.

The blond furiously nodded her eyes deeply enchanted with the women's movements. "I will" she promised. "I'll do anything" she practically begged.

"Anything?" Santana purred a devious look on her face.

"Anything" Brittany nodded.

The Latina smiled loving the power she had over the women. If it was this easy to seduce a DEA agent then her reign as leader of the Lopez cartel was going to be a cake walk. She dug her heel in the blondes shoulder pushing her back before sitting up. "I want you to tell me a secret" she moaned seductively crawling up to the stunned women.

"What secret" Brittany gasped as the Latina pressed her body flushed against hers.

"Anything" Santana whispered pushing the blonde's long tresses aside giving her free reign to slowly suck at her neck.

Brittany's eyes flushed closed as the women began to nip at her pulse point. Her hands slowly wrapped around the Latinas back slipping down to grip her firm ass and pushing her harder against her growing length.

This time it was Santana's turn to gasp out, "Fuck" she groaned as the agents dick pressed tight against her barely there thong.

"What do you want to know?" Brittany growled slowly grinding against the Latina. She was hot and ready to burst, and growing more confident in her movements.

Santana stopped her kissed pulling away from the blonde's neck to look her deep in the eye, "Who do you work for?" she asked.

Brittany eyes roamed the Latinas face taking all her beauty in a beauty that she was sure was deadly depending on who you asked. She smiled softly as one hand firmly gripping her ass while the other yanked her back by her hair causing her to gasp out in shock.

"What the fuck?" Santana yelled trying to push the blonde away but was firmly in her grip.

Brittany grinned watching the Latinas struggle her hard dick pressing against her. Oh yeah she knew exactly what the Latina was up too, because she knew exactly who she was.

The DEA knew who Carlos and Juan were, but no matter how hard they tried they could never get a good look at their elusive heir. Sure they had pictures of her when she was young when they would arrest their her father and grandfather, but that was almost sixteen years ago.

They spent years and millions trying to figure out who the next heir to the Lopez throne was. Agent after agent tried to get into the cartel ranks, but never were they able to get a look and that's if they lived that long to tell about it.

No matter whom they sent or how hard they tried Santana Lopez stayed a mystery, but that didn't mean her crimes didn't. They had cases on her that were just as thick as her fathers and growing, and she was barely thirty. From money laundering, drug-dealing, to murder the women did it, and just like her father and grandfather before him she always left a signature behind.

A single gold bullet in the eye. A far better choice than her parents and grandparents, but still ruthless enough.

Her victims never had a mark, a bruise, or a cut just that one single bullet and there were bodies stacked on bodies in the morgue with the same signature. Nothing more; and nothing less just one bullet.

And after nearly a year on this case working day in and day out until she would literally wake up with her head buried in a case file she finally got to meet the elusive women they called El Diabla, and she had to admit she was impressed.

Never did she imagine that she would be this beautiful. Don't get her wrong she had pictures of her mother and her father and grandfather were still considered to be quite handsome, but Santana far out passed them. She was beyond gorgeous to the point that had she not been a ruthless killer and a part of an international drug operation she could probably make very good money modeling.

But here she was, and Brittany had no one to thank but the young bellhop that had helped her with her bags last week when she first arrived to this hotel.

He couldn't be older than twenty and he was more than happy to brag about whom really owned this hotel. She barely said two words to him, but he had been so eager to impress her that the entire time he was taking her bags up he just kept talking and talking.

Of course he didn't say anything that could seal a case, but he did let her in on the fact that some of the countries notorious criminals like to visit the bar for a drink or two. So after tipping him a couple hundred for his service she spent the entire week in the bar watching for anybody and everybody that walked through the doors.

And to be honest tonight was going to be her last night there before she called it quits until the Latina walked in the room, and right off the bat she had an inkling of exactly who she was.

Maybe it was due to the close resemblance of Maria Lopez whose picture she studied day in and day out, or maybe because of the way she commanded the rooms attention, but she just had a feeling deep in her gut about her and it didn't take long to connect the dots as she made her way up to the top floor.

Plus she ran into that same bellhop and was more than happy to confirm her suspicions.

And she couldn't believe that after a year of work she was now face to face with the Latina. Hundreds of agents before her would die to be in this kind of position and hundreds did for just attempting to in one way or another.

And as much as she wanted to pump the Latina for information on her families' organization she wanted to pump her full with far more as well.

She smirked as the Latina pushed against her doing nothing, but pressing her furthered against her length. Sure this wasn't exactly DEA protocol, but she didn't shut cases, by being an agent that followed the rules.

Brittany let out a husky laugh watching the notorious drug dealer squirm and struggle in her arms, "You think I don't know what you want from me" she purred smirking as a look of surprise fell across the women's face.

She pushed her up until their lips were a hair breaths away from each other her hands firmly still gripping the women's body. "I know what you want" the blonde growled.

Santana confused look turned into a glare real quick she was never to be outdone or outmatch, and she wasn't going to start now, "What is that?"

Brittany smirked loving the challenge coming from the Latina. She had no idea who she was messing with, and in a couple of moments said girl was going to find out exactly who she was fucking with.

She leaned down ghosting her lips across the Latina beautiful face slipping them down to her enticing neck breathing in the sweet smell that was radiating off her dark skin. "You want to be fuck" she hotly whispered applying soft kisses to her neck. "You want me to spread you wide-

Santana gasped, "Fuck"

"You want me to spread you wide and fuck you until your crying. Filled with my cum until is pooling out of you like a river. You want my tongue buried deep in your hot cunt" she listed grinding her length into the Latina.

And Santana was responding to every bit of it. Her eyes were closed as her hands were clenched in the blondes back quietly stewing as she grew wetter from every word that left the blondes mouth.

The hand that was gripping the women's ass had now dipped lower to cut the Latinas sex feeling the large pool of wetness emitting from between her legs, "And I'm going to give it to you" Brittany promised marking her neck. "I'm going to give it all to you, and when I'm done I'm going to want something in return" she added slipping finger inside her wet channel.

Santana gasped as the blonde's digit explored her pussy slowly, "What?" she groaned.

Brittany let out a deep laugh from her chest not being able to hide her amusement, "You'll see" she purred and in a flash before Santana could even let out a protest she was flipped and thrown face down on the bed.

"Shit" she hissed as the blonde gripped her thigh pulling her back so her ass was flushed against her tented crotch and before she could gain any control the agent yanked her boxers down, ripped her thong, and was buried deep inside her. "Oh god" she groaned eyes wide as she was stretched to accommodate the blonde large length.

Never had she felt so full and she was so thick that the pain mixed with the pleasure from her brutal pace already had her on the brink of coming. Brittany was ruthless in her pursuits pounding into the Latina right away making sure she felt every inch of her.

Santana clawed at the sheets throwing her head back as the blonde latched onto her long tresses using her as leverage to get deeper plowing into her without mercy. Brittany let out all the frustration for this past year on the unsuspecting women owning her entrance.

The Latina on other hand was desperately trying to hold it together as the blonde rocked her to her core. She wasn't used to getting fucked; she was the one that did the fucking. She was the one that was supposed to have the blonde begging and drooling for more, but her she was gasping and moaning being fucked into a mattress in her own hotel of all place.

For god sakes her name was on the fucking building.

"That's right" Brittany smirked thrusting her hips in and out of the Latinas dripping entrance minutes away from filling it with her seed. "Who fucking owns you" she muttered smacking the women's ass loving the response she got out the women from doing so and doing it again and again until the tanned globes began to take on a light pink hue.

Santana hissed bunching the sheets in her fist. She couldn't believe she was letting the blonde do this to her. She was Santana Fucking Lopez of all fucking people. She was the master of manipulation, mass drug dealer, the golden bullet assassin; she was feared by many and respected by all. She grew angry as the blonde kept spanking calling her every nasty thing in the book and yet it all felt so good.

This was her town, no this was her fucking country and she wasn't about to let some DEA agent come here and try to ruin her and her family and get to fuck her at the same time, "Fuck you" she cursed pushing her ass back to match the blondes thrust.

"Oh you want to play" Brittany chuckled

"Fuck you." The Latina parroted.

"Fuck you too, babe" the blonde hissed as they both began to match each other stroke for stroke doing all they can to push the other one over the edge. The sound of skin slapping against each other and muttered curses was all they heard as Brittany drove her hips and Santana threw her ass back.

It was battle of the better sex and both of them were weren't willing to give in no matter how close they were to cumming. Brittany was adamant in her pursuits to get the Latinas cumming and cumming hard, and Santana was adamant in her pursuits to have the blonde do the same.

They went back and forth cursing and fucking each other. Neither of them cared how long it took or the fact that Santana had clawed a hole in the expensive sheets, and that Brittany had drawn blood from the gripped she had on the women's hips.

It was primal.

They were both trying to come out on top neither one of them willing to relent to each other, but as the minutes wore on and the sun began to peek against the sky Santana couldn't handle it anymore and finally gave in gushing around the blondes thick dick cursing at herself for succumbing to the women's strokes.

 _Hours Later:_

"Dios mio!" the Latina screamed her voice raw from the unrelenting fucking she's been on the receiving end of. She had lost count to how many times she came or how many loads the blonde buried in all of her holes. All she knew was that the sheets were soaking wet, her skin was drenched in sweat, the headboard had repeatedly slammed against the wall leaving holes, and she was a quivering mess.

Brittany had now had her laid out on the bed with her legs spread out in a V-shape and instead of the unrelenting pounding she had been punishing her drenched cunt with for hours she was slow with her thrust pulling all the way out until just her swollen tip was brushing against her center before slowly pushing back in, and it was driving the Latina to her breaking point.

"Please daddy" Santana begged her head thrashing around the sheets. That was another new development from her tonight. Brittany had demanded that she call her daddy and after being fucked doggy style for a nearly an hours and having her ass spanked to the point she was almost crying she finally gave in.

"Beg me" the agent growled peering down on the Latina. She had licked, sucked, and marked the Latina in nearly every part of her body not to mention filled and covered her with her seed. She forgot how many hours had passed, but seeing the raven haired daughter of a crime lord spread out, and screaming her name spurred her on for more. "I said beg me" she hissed harshly thrusting herself in the women's squelching center.

"Fuck" Santana cried fingers clawing in the already tattered and soaked sheets. "Please daddy! Please fuck me! I want it all! Please! I want it so bad! Give it to me! I promise I'll give you anything you fucking want!"

"You promise?" the blonde baited a satisfied smirk making its way on her face.

"Yes!" Santana yelled slamming her hands against the bed. "I promise! Anything you want! I'll give it to you!"

"Good" Brittany laughed and a half a second later she gave exactly what the Latina was begging for fucking her for all her worth. She plowed through the women's center claiming it as her own and filling her with her seed just to make sure her claim was safe.

Two hours later after countless orgasms, plenty of scratches and marks, and enough curses and screams coming from them that the hotel was sure to be dealing with complaints both of them crashed into the soaked sheets of their coupling succumbing to the long awaited exhaustion they had put off.

Of course Brittany looked to be the most satisfied out of all of them.

 _Six months later:_

"I can't believe I'm about to do this?" Santana mumbled staring herself in the mirror. Gone was the fierce and confident look of the next women in line for the Lopez Cartel.

After years of grooming to be a ruthless drug leader and murderer she now stood in a small room in New York's Federal court in a pant suit minutes away from destroying everything her family had built.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to walk away from that hotel confident that the FBI, CIA, and every government agency that spent decades trying to get her family were back to square one.

Instead she ended up being on the receiving end of the best fucking in her life from a blonde haired rookie agent until she was a quivering blubbering mess. And instead of leaving the hotel confident that her family and their business was safe she ended up becoming a mole for said agent, and months later a star witness.

"Well you better believe it" said blonde smirked confidently strutting through the doors. She had been on high since that night and after today she would be deemed a nationwide hero. Hell there was even talks of her getting a presidential medal of freedom, and every agent young and old wanted to know how she took down one of the most ruthless and elusive cartels in the world.

"Hey baby" Santana grinned quickly turning around her mood immediately brightening at the sound of the women's voice. "How do I look?" she asked nervously running her hands over her outfit. Its wasn't what she would wear herself, but Brittany had picked it out for her.

"Gorgeous" Brittany grinned wrapping her hands around the Latinas waist and pulling her flush against her body. "Take your pants off" she ordered.

"Baby, no" Santana protested pushing the blonde away a little.

"What did you just say?" the agent growled a frown quickly taking over her face and before the Latina could answer she was turned around and bent over the small lone table in the room.

"I'm sorry" she quickly apologized. Yep, times sure have changed since she was the ruthless heir of a drug cartel who liked to be golden bullets in people's eyes if they disrespected her.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself Santana" Brittany growled reaching around to unhook the women's slacks and pulling them down her toned legs. "You are to obey me. That means every order I give you is to be followed" she explained…again.

"Baby I'm sorry…I'm just so nervous" Santana admitted.

"Then this will be sure to relax you" the agent grinned unzipping her slacks and pulling out her dick quickly rubbing it until it was hard and standing in full attention. "I'm going to fuck you, and I don't want you to say a word" she growled.

"Yes ma'am" Santana nodded relaxing her stance. This was her life now and although it seemed strange that someone who once commanded attention when she walked in a room, and could murder someone off with just a snap of her fingers was now at the beck and call of one women; she loved every moment of it. Brittany had total control of her body, and made sure to exercise that control every chance she got. She never would imagine she would like this kind of relationship, but after six months she couldn't imagine what life would be like without the blonde.

She loved waking up and knowing that Brittany had all the control and she didn't have to worry about a damn thing. She never had to worry about who was going to stab her in the back, or who was trying to put a bullet in her head. Brittany took care of her in every way imaginable. She provided for her, looked out for her, protected her, and of course fucked her to her hearts content.

But their relationship wasn't one sided. For everything Brittany did for her Santana made sure to return the favor. She cooked, cleaned, and of course treated the blonde to anything and everything she wanted thanks to the stash of cash they kept hidden from her bosses.

They had a great life together and although they had only known each other for six months she was already proudly sporting a large diamond ring on her finger. In less than a year she would proudly be Santana Consuela Carlos Pierce.

"Hands flat" the blonde ordered pushing the Latinas thong to the side and placing her dick against the women's well used entrance property she proudly laid claim to every night. "Good girl and remember to be quiet I don't want my bosses to hear what's going on" she urged before sliding her full length inside the women.

Santana nodded her body relax and still as the blonde fucked her against the table the only sounds permitting in the room was their quick breaths and the sound of their centers meeting. They had done this plenty of times so she knew how to keep quiet while the blonde fucked her.

"Your so wet babe" Brittany purred her pace quick and harsh. "I love feeling you like this. I love having you bent over and at my will. You drive me crazy, babe. You don't know how many times I have to get myself off when I'm not around you" she listed leaning over and littering kisses along her femininity back and neck.

Santana wanted nothing more to respond, but she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to stop and anyone within half of mile would be able to hear her screams especially since the penalty for disobeying an order was a spanking, and there was no way she trusted herself to keep quiet during that.

"I can feel you getting closer babe" the agent purred. "Cum for me baby. Cum for me so I can fill you with my seed" she urged reaching around to rub the Latinas clit moments a proud look adorning her face when she was met with rush of cum warming around her dick. "When you're on that stand today all I want is for you to think about this. Think about the feel of me buried deep inside of you. Think of my cum filling you up, my tongue licking you all over" she moaned moments later filling her women up with exactly that.

"Yes Britt" Santana hissed a small tremor of pleasure running through her body as the blonde released inside her. She loved feeling he sweet rush of the blondes warm seed pump inside her more then she loved swallowing it down her throat and she gave Brittany head almost twice a day.

"I love you Santana and I'm so proud of you" the agent whispered voice heavy with emotion. Never in the world did she imagine this would be her life. That she would fall in love with the Santana 'El Diabla" Lopez of all people, and so quickly, but she wouldn't change it for the world.

And she knew the Latina was giving up a lot to be with her. The women had been raised in the drug business and this was all she knew, so she was incredibly grateful that she would give it up just to be with her. It's why she warned Diego and the Latinas remaining family members of the raid that started these charges allowing them to escape to Panama and free from extradition.

And yeah her bosses might have been pissed off and somewhat suspicious, but without her work and Santana's testimony they wouldn't be able to make a case so they quickly got over it. Plus everyone knew that there was no Lopez cartel without any of the Lopez's so it was really a win-win.

So Santana was protected with her testimony, and her family was left unscathed and thanks to technology they were still able to keep in touch.

"I love you too" Santana grinned returning the sentiment. The blonde gently helped her women off the desk before tucking her damp dick back in her pants helping the Latina look more presentable for court.

"After today all of this will be all over" the blonde declared wrapping her arms around her. "And it'll just be you and me" she promised.

"Forever" Santana smiled hands wrapped around the agent's neck.

"Forever" Brittany.

* * *

And after three years and countless federal indictments the two were still going strong and were now proud parents of a beautiful baby boy named Carlos Don Lopez-Pierce Jr. after his grandfather.

She no longer was the daughter of a drug lord instead she was wife and mother who was months away from graduating at the top of her class at Yale Law. Her wife was the top agent of the FBI and was talking of retiring early so that she could spend more time with her family. They were even talking about possibly having more children. Maybe a little girl to name after her late mother.

She happily sighed feeling the familiar arms of her wife of two years arms warp around her. "He's beautiful" Brittany whispered gazing over the Latinas shoulder and down at her beautiful son.

"He has your eyes" Santana grinned.

"And everything else is all you" the blonde joked. And she wasn't lying CJ was the spitting image of his mother seeing as the only thing he got from Brittany was his crystal blue eyes. He was barely six months old and he already managed to capture the hearts of everyone around him including his grandparents.

Even though they were stuck in Panama Carlos was a proud and dotting grandpa with grandparents Julio and Gloria not far behind. Every day they skyped or called, or sent gifts for the new Lopez heir. Santana and Brittany were even talking of visiting them soon so that they could finally meet him in person. It would take some finessing, but seeing as she was still the darling of the agencies eye she was sure they could find a way to sneak off to Panama for a week or two.

"I can't wait until we have another" Brittany smirked pushing her hips against the Latina so her girth was rubbing against her.

"Of course" Santana chuckled shaking her head. "Maybe when he's two, until then you're just going to be happy with this one" she added. Don't get her wrong she wanted to have a large family, but she deserved a break after carrying CJ and popping all 10 pounds of him out of her she didn't want anything that size coming out of her for a while.. "Let's go back to bed" she said pulling the blonde towards their ensuite bedroom.

"Can we at least try?" Brittany teased following her wife throwing a quick look back at her son to make sure he was still sleep.

"Maybe" the Latina purred letting her robe fall to the ground revealing her smooth caramel skin.

"God I love you" Brittany panted before rushing her wife and tackling her in a fit of giggles that soon turned into soft moans and soft groans minutes later.

And just like that the two happily went on practicing for baby number two, and just as promised when CJ was just hitting his terrible twos they happily welcomed a beautiful baby girl aptly named after Santana's late mother.

And although their family didn't start off as your usual fairy tale beginning it did end that way.

THE END.

* * *

 **AN: First one shot of three I have written. I also have some updates coming y'alls way by the end of the weekend. I'll probably post the next shot tonight or tomorrow.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
